Breaking Traditions
by I-Love-Too-Much-Stuff-To-Say
Summary: Eowyn is tired of being left behind and wishes to show the world she is capable, with a little help from a certain blond elf.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the result of recently being introduced to the Lord of the Rings world, having a fanfiction obsessed sister (QueenRexKenobi124) and too much free time. Hope you enjoy it **** xx.**

Summary: Eowyn is tired of being left behind and wishes to show the world she is capable, with a little help from a certain blonde elf.

Eowyn seethed with anger. How _dare _he. She was absolutely, positively furious. He had no authority over her, yet insisted she do as he said. Thank the gods she had gotten over her hero-worship of the man, although the sisterly love it had developed into was feeling less than loving at the moment.

'My Lady? Are you alright?'

Legolas had found her stalking back and forth in the gardens of Minas Tirith and was concerned for her. Eowyn threw him a look that showed her annoyance.

'What is the matter?'

'_Aragorn_.' She spat at him.

'Oh.' He said, as though that one name explained everything.

'He has no right, no right to order me around like some serving girl. I am the Slayer of the Witch King and I will not be denied this.'

'Let me guess,' replied Legolas. 'He's forbidden you from coming to the Black Gate with us.'

'Yes. How did you guess?' she answered, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

Legolas chuckled, unaffected by her anger.

'You know, technically you are higher ranked than he is, seeing as he has yet to claim the throne of Gondor.'

Eowyn's curiosity was pipped. 'Really?'

'Really.'

'One problem. I'm a woman. How many men would follow a woman into battle.' She held up her hand as Legolas made to speak. 'You don't count, you're an elf.'

'I think you would be surprised. A large amount of Rohirrim saw you slay the Witch King and Nazgul.'

'Thank you,' she smiled. 'But the question is, how do I get Aragorn to agree?'

'That is easy my Lady. Do not tell him until the last minute.'

Smirking slightly, Eowyn inclined her head towards Legolas. 'I like the way you think Master Elf. Come, help me plan.'

'It would be my pleasure my lady.'

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Mithrandir, Merry and Pippin were gathered before the Black Gate of Mordor, along with the soldiers from Gondor and Rohan amassed behind them.

'Look. A rider. A rider comes from the east .' The cry rippled through the small army and reached Aragorn's ears. He turned to Mithrandir.

'Who do you think it is. Orcs could not have slipped past us to attack Minas Tirith again, could they?'

He looked on in confusion as the rider came closer, bearing no banner or coat of arms, completely missing Legolas' amused smirk.

'No Aragorn,' replied Mithrandir. 'They are still in Mordor.'

His confusion turned to annoyance as he recognised the courtly dressed Eowyn as the rider.

He dismounted as she pulled to a stop before them, mirroring her actions.

'Is there something wrong in Minas Tirith my lady.'

'No.' Was the replay.

'Then why are you here?'

'Can I not come to wish good luck to my people and fellow warriors? To say farewell and come home safetly?' she inquired sweetly.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at her. 'Why did you not do that beforehand my lady? It is not safe for you here.'

'I shall decide what is safe and what is not my _lord_.' She turned to face the soldiers. 'My brothers.' Eowyn made a striking figure, dressed in a regal-looking gown and circlet upon her brow, bathed in sunlight, a rarity this close to Mordor. She did not raise her voice by much. The quiet that can reined since her arrival prevailed. 'Today you fight to give two noble hobbits the chance to end this forsaken war and rid this land of shadow and darkness once and for all. I know you will do all in your power to do this. I believe in you and in them. If the hobbits with us today show the courage they are capable of and fight their way to freedom, why can the woman of these lands not do so to? I know manyof do not think a woman can lead a battle. Some do not think me capable of keeping a level-head in the mist of battle. I say wrong. But I do not come here as a woman. I come here as the Slayer of the Witch King.'

She ripped the ties that had held the gown together, letting it fall to the ground, revealing her full armour and weapons. An unusual crest rested upon her breast.

'This is my mark. The headless Nazgul. I wear it proudly as befits my title of Slayer. Will you have me as a leader? I may be no man, but my sword is sharp and thirsting for blood. I ask this of you. Will you have me!'

A soundless roar of approval echoed through the ranks.

'Good then let us fight.'

Eowyn turned to Aragorn. 'Do not say it. I will not listen.' He bowed his head in deference to her. She turned to Legolas.

'A speech worthy of a king Slayer... my lady... Eowyn.'

'Oh be quiet you poet.' She pulled his head down gazing into his eyes. 'The plan worked.'

'Yes. It did.'

'I am glad. Now shut up.' She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss that spoke of familiarity. She spoke loud enough to be heard in the deafening scilence. 'When this is over, I expect you to keep your promise.'

'Of course my lady. The first part is already done.'

'Oh, when was that?'

'Before we left Minas Tirith.'

'And?'

'Ask yourself.'

The conversation confused everyone and became no clearer when Eowyn turned to Eomer and fixed him with a glare.

'Well?'

The man in question coughed, hiding his nervousness at seeing his sister's death glare aimed at him. 'Of course. Why would I not?'

Eowyn ran to him and pulled him of his horse into a hug. 'Good.' She stated.

'Excuse me? But for those of us in the dark, what was that about?' pipped up Gimili, sounding very annoyued at not knowing what int eh Valar was happening.

'Eowyn is my betrothed,' replied Legolas plainly.

A cheer rose from the soldiers. 'Thank you my friends,' she exclaimed beaming happily. 'Now let us go kill some orcs. I feel the need to burn of some energy.'

The soldiers grinned, heartened by her speech, the happy news and her evident bloodlust. Aragorn kicked his horse into action, the others following him. 'This is where the fun begins.' Eowyn grinned, glad that Legolas' and her plan had succeeded. No all she needed to do was kill some orcs, help with clean up, wait for Sam and Frodo to return and plan a wedding. She knew which one frightened her the most. She shivered, she _hated_ being girly.


	2. Revised Story

**AN: This is the result of recently being introduced to the Lord of the Rings world, having a fanfiction obsessed sister (QueenRexKenobi124) and too much free time. Hope you enjoy it **** xx.**

**AN2: This story been added to help it make more sense. Thanks to my reviewers who spotted my mistakes and prompted me to improve my story. Hugs to you! 3 **

Summary: Eowyn is tired of being left behind and wishes to show the world she is capable, with a little help from a certain blonde elf.

Eowyn seethed with anger. How _dare _he. She was absolutely, positively furious. He had no authority over her, yet insisted she do as he said. Thank the gods she had gotten over her hero-worship of the man, although the sisterly love it had developed into was feeling less than loving at the moment.

'My Lady? Are you alright?'

Legolas had found her stalking back and forth in the gardens of Minas Tirith and was concerned for her. Eowyn threw him a look that showed her annoyance.

'What is the matter?'

'_Aragorn_.' She spat at him.

'Oh.' He said, as though that one name explained everything.

'He has no right, no right to order me around like some serving girl. I am the Slayer of the Witch King and I will not be denied this.'

'Let me guess,' replied Legolas. 'He's forbidden you from coming to the Black Gate with us.'

'Yes. How did you guess?' she answered, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

Legolas chuckled, unaffected by her anger.

'You know, technically you are higher ranked than he is, seeing as he has yet to claim the throne of Gondor.'

Eowyn's curiosity was pipped. 'Really?'

'Really.'

'One problem. I'm a woman. How many men would follow a woman into battle.' She held up her hand as Legolas made to speak. 'You don't count, you're an elf.'

'I think you would be surprised. A large amount of Rohirrim saw you slay the Witch King and Nazgul.'

'Thank you,' she smiled. 'But the question is, how do I get Aragorn to agree?'

'That is easy my Lady. Do not tell him until the last minute.'

Smirking slightly, Eowyn inclined her head towards Legolas. 'I like the way you think Master Elf. Come, help me plan.'

'It would be my pleasure my lady.'

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Mithrandir, Merry and Pippin were gathered before the Black Gate of Mordor, along with the soldiers from Gondor and Rohan amassed behind them.

'Look. A rider. A rider comes from the east .' The cry rippled through the small army and reached Aragorn's ears. He turned to Mithrandir.

'Who do you think it is. Orcs could not have slipped past us to attack Minas Tirith again, could they?'

He looked on in confusion as the rider came closer, bearing no banner or coat of arms, completely missing Legolas' amused smirk.

'No Aragorn,' replied Mithrandir. 'They are still in Mordor.'

His confusion turned to annoyance as he recognised the courtly dressed Eowyn as the rider.

He dismounted as she pulled to a stop before them, mirroring her actions.

'Is there something wrong in Minas Tirith my lady.'

'No.' Was the replay.

'Then why are you here?'

'Can I not come to wish good luck to my people and fellow warriors? To say farewell and come home safely?' she inquired sweetly.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at her. 'Why did you not do that beforehand my lady? It is not safe for you here.'

'I shall decide what is safe and what is not my _lord_.' She turned to face the soldiers. 'My brothers.' Eowyn made a striking figure, dressed in a regal-looking gown and circlet upon her brow, bathed in sunlight, a rarity this close to Mordor. She did not raise her voice by much. The quiet that can reined since her arrival prevailed. 'Today you fight to give two noble hobbits the chance to end this forsaken war and rid this land of shadow and darkness once and for all. I know you will do all in your power to do this. I believe in you and in them. If the hobbits with us today show the courage they are capable of and fight their way to freedom, why can the woman of these lands not do so to? I know manyof do not think a woman can lead a battle. Some do not think me capable of keeping a level-head in the mist of battle. I say wrong. But I do not come here as a woman. I come here as the Slayer of the Witch King.'

She ripped the ties that had held the gown together, letting it fall to the ground, revealing her full armour and weapons. An unusual crest rested upon her breast.

'This is my mark. The headless Nazgul. I wear it proudly as befits my title of Slayer. Will you have me as a leader? I may be no man, but my sword is sharp and thirsting for blood. I ask this of you. Will you have me!'

A soundless roar of approval echoed through the ranks.

'Good. Then let us fight.'

Eowyn turned to Aragorn. 'Do not say it. I will not listen.' He bowed his head in deference to her. She turned to Legolas.

'A speech worthy of a king Slayer... my lady... Eowyn.'

'Oh be quiet you poet.' She pulled his head down gazing into his eyes. 'The plan worked.'

'Yes. It did.'

'I am glad. Now shut up.' She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss that spoke of familiarity. She spoke loud enough to be heard in the deafening silence. 'When this is over, I expect you to keep your promise.'

'Of course my lady. The first part is already done.'

'Oh, when was that?'

'Before we left Minas Tirith.'

'And?'

'Ask yourself.'

The conversation confused everyone and became no clearer when Eowyn turned to Eomer and fixed him with a glare.

'Well?'

The man in question coughed, hiding his nervousness at seeing his sister's death glare aimed at him. 'Of course. Why would I not?'

Eowyn ran to him and pulled him off his horse into a hug. 'Good.' She stated.

'Excuse me? But for those of us in the dark, what was that about?' piped up Gimli, sounding very annoyed at not knowing what in the Valar was happening.

'Eowyn is my betrothed,' replied Legolas plainly.

A cheer rose from the soldiers. 'Thank you my friends,' she exclaimed beaming happily. 'Now let us go kill some orcs. I feel the need to burn off some energy.'

The soldiers grinned, heartened by her speech, the happy news and her evident bloodlust. Aragorn kicked his horse into action, the others following him. 'This is where the fun begins.' Eowyn grinned, glad that Legolas' and her plan had succeeded.

During their planning she had caught the elf staring at her one time, his usual mask gone to be replaced with desire and longing. She had hardly dared to hope that her feelings for Legolas were reciprocated. The night before they were due to ride to the Black Gate, Legolas had plucked up his courage and kissed Eowyn in the gardens. She had frozen, not believing her luck at being chosen by this gorgeous creature. Mistaking her hesitance for a dismissal, he had turned to leave, making Eowyn grab his hand to prevent him. She had teasingly told him that she had not given him permission to stop kissing her yet, so where was he going. Staring into her eyes and seeing he acceptance and love in them, he let out a whoop and had proceeded to thoroughly kiss her, stealing her breath away. He had produced the ring with a flourish; the plain silver band, none of the Fellowship could stand the sight of gold bands, was decorated with a simple diamond surrounded by a moonstone for her eyes and a sapphire for Legolas'. It was beautiful. She had accepted on the spot and Legolas had promised to speak to Eomer before they left for the Gate in the morning.

Now all she needed to do was kill some orcs, help with clean up, wait for Sam and Frodo to return and plan a wedding. She knew which one frightened her the most. She shivered; she _hated_ being girly.


End file.
